The present invention relates generally to solar cell arrays and more particularly to systems including solar cell arrays and means for controlling the performance of the solar cell arrays.
Solar array power systems do not have the capability of utilizing the full power available from a solar array unless they incorporate a maximum power tracker. Previous maximum power trackers were devices that matched the solar array to the load to achieve operation at the array maximum power point. In doing this power was lost due to power regulator inefficiency.